Babysitting
by Navirina
Summary: Jamie a bien grandit. Il est désormais étudiant. Mais il a gardé contact avec son ami Jack Frost. Un soir, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir réviser ses cours, le Gardien vint lui demander un drôle de service: garder sa fille.


**Salut à tous! Ce os est un truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Un petit délire personnel. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! :)**

 **ROTG © Dreamworks.**

* * *

Jamie Bennett ferma la porte en souriant. Sa mère venait de partir, lui laissant la maison. En ce samedi soir, il pourrait réviser en paix. En effet, Jamie avait bien grandit depuis le combat contre Pitch. Il avait désormais 20 ans et était étudiant. Les examens approchant, Jamie voulait réviser le plus possible. Malheureusement, sa sœur n'était pas de cet avis. Elle était maintenant au collège passait ses soirées au téléphone ou avec ses amies. Rien de méchant seulement le bruit qu'elle faisait gênait son frère. Mais elle passait le week-end chez une amie et leur mère en profitait pour voir les siens.  
Jamie s'installait à son bureau lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose taper contre sa fenêtre. Relevant les yeux, il vit son ami Jack Frost. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en souriant.

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas encore l'hiver dans cette partie des Etats-Unis.»

Le Gardien s'assit sur le rebord en souriant.

« -Je passais par là… Et j'aurais un service à te demander.  
-Je t'écoute. »

Le jeune homme s'était habitué à avoir régulièrement des visites. Jack et lui avaient lié une forte amitié au fil des années. Jack se racla la gorge, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Ce qui était étonnant de sa part.

« -En fait, je dois me rendre chez Nord. Il a donné le signal. Seulement j'ai un petit problème.  
-Un problème ? C'est grave ?  
-Non. Enfin ça dépend du point de vue. »

Avec un léger rire il fit signe à quelqu'un en bas. Aussitôt, une fillette apparue à ses côtés. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blancs que Jack et les mêmes yeux. Et surtout, Jamie le remarqua aussitôt, elle volait.

« -Jack, qui est-ce ?  
-C'est bon papa ? Il a dit oui ?  
-PAPA ?! »

Jack se passa la main sur la nuque, mal-à-l'aise.

« -Jamie je te présente Ida. Ma fille…  
-TA FILLE ?!  
-Oui. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer là. Je dois vraiment y aller. Tu peux me la garder ? Quelques heures ?  
-Je dois réviser Jack.  
-Elle ne fera pas de bruit. Elle sera sage. N'est-ce pas mon ange ? »

Ida hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et entra dans la chambre. Elle flotta autour de la pièce en l'observant. Jamie la suivit du regard puis se tourna vers son ami.

« -Je t'expliquerais tout une prochaine fois. Promis. Pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rendes ce service.  
-Bon… »

Il soupira et sourit.

« -D'accord. Mais juste une fois !  
-Oui ! Merci Jamie t'es génial ! Je reviens aussi vite que possible. »

Le Gardien adressa quelques mots à l'enfant, lui intimant d'être sage, remercia encore Jamie et s'en alla.  
Jamie se tourna vers la fillette qui s'était posée au centre de la pièce et l'observait.

« Donc… Ida c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es la fille de Jack Frost ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« -Quel âge as-tu ?  
-7 ans.  
-Et d'où viens-tu ?  
-Norvège. »

Jamie haussa un sourcil. Norvège ? Que faisait-elle en Amérique ?

« J'accompagnais mon papa pour répandre l'hiver. Je voulais voir comment il faisait. » Répondit-elle quand il lui posa la question.

« -Jack t'a emmené avec lui ? Alors que n'as que 7 ans ? Ta mère était d'accord ?  
-Bien sûr. Sinon je ne serais pas là. Au début, maman et papa ne voulaient pas. Mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

Elle dit cela avec un grand sourire empli de malice, qui fit encore plus ressortir sa ressemblance avec Jack. Jamie eut un petit rire à cette constatation et se leva.

« -Tu veux regarder la télé ? Je dois travailler.  
-Je veux bien. Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

Elle lui prit la main tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre et se dirigeaient vers le salon.

« -Je révise mes cours. J'ai des examens bientôt.  
-Ce doit être important. Ma maman dit que l'école c'est très important ! Mon papa lui il préfère s'amuser.  
-Ta mère a raison. Il faut s'amuser mais aussi bien travailler. Comment s'appelle ta mère d'ailleurs ?  
-Elsa. »

Il sourit à l'enfant en notant cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Jack avait une famille et il ne lui avait rien dit ? Jamie se senti légèrement blessé. Pourquoi lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Il était pourtant son ami… Il senti Ida tirer légèrement sur son pull et lui sourit.

« -Tu veux regarder des dessins animés ? En attendant que ton père rentre.  
-D'accord. »

Jamie alluma la télé, la régla sur la chaîne pour enfants et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il lâcha son verre, qui se fracassa au sol, quand il entendit un cri. Il rejoignit rapidement le salon et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Le poste de télévision était transpercé de toute part par des piques de glace. En suivant la trace au sol, Jamie vit que la glace provenait d'Ida. La fillette était assise sur le canapé dans une position de défense, les mains tendues devant elle. Le jeune adulte se ressaisit.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Il y avait des monstres ! J'ai eu peur.  
-Des monstres ? Mais non, pas à cette heure-ci. »

Il prit le programme télé et l'ouvrit à la page. Il chercha ce qui devait passer en ce moment.  
''Les Télétubbies ? Ouais moi aussi ça m'a toujours fait peur.'' Pensa-t-il.

Il désigna le poste éventré.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Ida hocha la tête, toujours effrayée. Jamie lui sourit.

« -C'est pas grave. J'irais en acheter une autre demain. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant ?  
-Un bonhomme de neige.  
-C'est impossible.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il n'y a pas de neige, il fait nuit et il fait trop froid pour sortir.  
-Je ne crains pas le froid.  
-Moi si. Tu aimes les poupées ? »

Ida lui adressa un grand sourire. Jamie rit et l'emmena dans la chambre de Sophie. Il ouvrit le vieux coffre à jouets traînant dans un coin et en sorti deux poupées qu'il lui tandis.

« -Amuse-toi sagement. Prend ce que tu veux mais ne l'abîme pas et n'oublie pas de ranger. D'accord ?  
-D'accord. »

Il sourit et sorti. Il soupira une fois de retour dans sa chambre.

« Ok résumons. Jack Frost, Gardien du fun et esprit de l'Hiver, débarque ici en me demandant de garder sa fille. Fille qui vient de détruire la télé parce qu'elle a eu peur des Télétubbies. J'ai intérêt à la remplacer avant le retour de maman demain soir. En attendant, je vais peut être enfin pouvoir réviser. »

Il s'assit à son bureau et se plongea dans ses livres.

Quand il se redressa, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Jamie se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant devant la chambre de Sophie, il senti un courant d'air froid. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte. Et retint un cri de surprise. La pièce entière était recouverte de neige. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un oiseau qui fonçait droit sur lui. ''Un oiseau ? C'est quoi ce délire ?''

« Ida ? »

La fillette sorti la tête de derrière un tas de neige.

« -Jamie ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Je fais un bonhomme de neige. Je t'ai dis que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. Et comme je ne peux pas sortir, je fais mon bonhomme de neige à l'intérieur. »

Jamie était bouche-bé. Elle avait rempli la pièce de neige. C'était la fille de Jack après tout. Et quel caractère. Si elle était aussi déterminée à 7 ans, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait à l'adolescence. Secouant la tête, il s'avança dans la pièce.

« -Fais-moi disparaître ça.  
-Je peux pas.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Je sais pas faire. J'arrive pas encore. Papa doit m'apprendre quand il aura le temps. Mais il a jamais le temps. »

La tristesse se vit sur son visage quand elle prononça cette dernière phrase. Jamie en oublia sa colère et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« -Si on jouait un peu ? Tu veux bien que je joue avec toi ?  
-Mais et ton travail ?  
-Je prends une pause. J'y retournerais quand ton papa reviendra.  
-Super ! »

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à jouer dans la neige. Puis Ida bailla et Jamie décida de mettre fin au jeu.

« -J'allais me prendre à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Je peux avoir un lait chaud ? S'il te plaît.  
-D'accord. Viens avec moi. »

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine. En passant, Ida ramassa l'oiseau que Jamie avait évité.

« Mon pauvre bébé, tu as l'aile cassée. Attend je vais te réparer. »

Jamie l'observa. Elle ferma les mains sur la créature et quand, elle les rouvrit, l'oiseau s'envola.

« -Il est vivant ?!  
-Bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'une aile cassée.  
-Non je veux dire... Tu l'as créé ? Et il est vivant !  
-Oui. Mon papa aussi peut faire ça. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un lapin sur ta fenêtre.  
-Jack t'a parlé de moi.  
-Beaucoup. Pourquoi ? »

''Parce qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.'' Pensa Jamie avec amertume. Il se contenta de sourire à l'enfant et alla dans la cuisine. Il lui fit signe de s'installer sur les chaises. Ida s'envola et se posa gracieusement sur la plus haute.

« J'aime la hauteur. » dit-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur de Jamie.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et prépara les boissons. Un café pour lui, un lait pour Ida. Il fit chauffer le bol en buvant sa tasse.

« -Alors comme ça, tu peux créer des animaux en glace.  
-Oui. Ils sont pas aussi beaux que ceux que font ma maman mais c'est déjà ça.  
-Ta mère a des pouvoirs ?  
-Oui. Presque les mêmes que papa. C'est la Reine des Neiges. »

Jamie la regarda attentivement. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Jack. Sauf dans ses manières. Elle agissait de manière mesurée, avec grâce. Sa mère devait sans doute être d'une bonne famille. Il lui donna le bol quand il fut chaud.

« -Est-ce que Jack est un bon père ? Je serais curieux de le voir en action…  
-Il est presque jamais à la maison. Et maman est souvent occupée aussi. Je les vois pas beaucoup. C'est surtout ma tante qui s'occupe de moi.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui. Mais c'est pas grave. Comme ça j'ai toute la maison pour jouer. Je peux m'entraîner. »

Jamie ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se demandait quel métier pouvait faire sa mère pour qu'Ida soit seule si souvent. Certes elle avait sa tante mais ça ne remplaçait pas ses parents. Il constata avec ironie que la fille du Gardien du fun n'était pas complètement heureuse. Elle était pourtant mignonne. Quand elle n'éventrait pas les télévisions et ne congelait pas la maison. Il sorti de ses pensées quand l'oiseau de glace se posa sur son nez.

« Je lui ai demandé, il veut bien rester avec toi. » Dit Ida.

Jamie prit la petite créature dans sa main.

« -Ah oui ?  
-Je te le donne. Pour te remercier d'avoir été gentil avec moi.  
-Jack est mon ami. J'ai accepté de lui rendre service. Mais c'était sympa. »

Il lui sourit et finit son café. Ida but son lait et bailla.

« -Papa est parti depuis longtemps.  
-Il ne va pas tarder.  
-Pour une fois que je pouvais venir avec lui, il a fallu qu'il parte. C'est pas juste. »

Jamie s'apprêtait à répondre quand Jack frappa à la fenêtre. Jamie l'ouvrit et Jack se glissa à l'intérieur. Ida sauta dans les bras de son père qui la rattrapa en riant.

« -Tu t'es bien amusée ?  
-Oui ! Jamie est très gentil. Il ne m'a même pas grondé quand j'ai cassé sa télé.  
-Tu as cassé sa télé ? »

Jack regarda dans la direction indiquée et grimaça. La glace avait fondue mais la télévision était clairement morte.

« -Désolé Jamie. Elle ne contrôle pas à 100% ses pouvoirs.  
-C'est embêtant. Mais elle n'a pas été blessé c'est tout ce qui compte. Une télé ça se remplace. »

Jamie parlait froidement. Jack s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils en posant Ida qui retourna s'asseoir.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas Jaime ?  
-Tout va bien Jack. J'ai juste appris que toi, mon meilleur ami, tu as une famille. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me le dire. Tu m'as juste –il baissa la voix- refilé ta fille sans aucune explications !  
-Je t'expliquerais Jaime. Mais une prochaine fois. Là je dois ramener Ida. Il se fait tard. »

Jaime soupira bruyamment et ramassa la vaisselle. Jack prit sa fille dans ses bras et décolla légèrement.

« -Merci. Je te revaudrais ça.  
-J'espère bien. »

Il sourit au Gardien. Il était incapable de rester en colère face à lui. Sans doute à cause de son expression. Jack paraissait tout le temps si innocent. On le voyant comme ça, on ne dirait pas qu'il était l'esprit de la malice et du chaos.  
Après avoir promis à Jaime de revenir le lendemain pour tout lui expliquer, Jack parti en tenant Ida, maintenant endormie, dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme choisi de ne pas s'approcher de la flaque à côté du poste télé et alla dans sa chambre. Il pourrait travailler encore une heure avant d'aller dormir. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose…  
C'est en approchant de la chambre de Sophie qu'il s'en souvint. La neige ! Il se précipita vers la chambre et se tapa le front contre le mur. La moitié avait déjà fondue, inondant le sol. Jaime avait oublié de demander à Jack de nettoyer les jeux de sa fille.  
Jaime décida de s'en occuper le lendemain, ayant d'autres choses en tête pour le moment.

Ce n'est que dans son lit, une heure et demi plus tard, qu'il réalisa quelque chose : Jack avait une fille. Il avait donc du s'en occuper quand elle était encore bébé.  
Imaginer Jack Frost changeant des couches déclencha un violent fou-rire chez Jaime. C'est donc un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit, épuisé par cette soirée de babysitting particulière.


End file.
